


Coffee vibes Seungsung

by shinesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Cute, Love, M/M, Mornings, University, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesung/pseuds/shinesung
Summary: Tras confesarse sus sentimientos, Jisung y Seungmin ya comienzan a ser una pareja después de fingir serlo por unos meses. Este es su primer día como novios sabiendo lo que siente el otro y sin nada que lo impidiera como un trato.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Coffee vibes Seungsung

**Author's Note:**

> Una de las partes que siguen del au “coffe vibes” en mi twitter @fancyoungk  
> Si ya lo leyeron gracias, si aun no, esto pues puede ser un spoiler, bueno si. 
> 
> La cosa es que Seungmin y Jisung fuerok novios falsos por dos meses hasta que admitieron que se gustaban y se hicieron novios la noche anterior a esto. Sisi.

Jisung despertó por el sonido de su alarma, era de esas personas que ponía unas diez para que pudiera despertar, aunque era capaz de apagar esas diez para seguir durmiendo. Pero esta vez, era la octava, abrió el ojo para apagar esta y no sintió la calidez junto a él, esa calidez que su novio le daba, con la cual cayó en sueño la noche anterior después de pedirle que sea su novio.

Una vez con su celular en sus manos vio sus notificaciones, checando que una era de Seungmin, sonrió ante esta. Desbloqueó su celular y abrió su chat, justo de donde provenía su notificación, en este encontró una foto de un café hecho por el mismo, contestó el mensaje mientras aun trataba de ajustarse a la luz y despertar.

Seungmin:   
\- [imagen]   
\- Buenos días Hanji, cuando despiertes ven a la cocina, ya te hice un café 

Jisung:   
\- Desperté y no estabas junto a mi :(   
\- Pero me hiciste un café   
\- +10 puntos al mejor novio 

Seungmin:   
\- Que cursi eres   
\- Ya vente para desayunar juntos 

Ese mensaje fue suficiente para que se levantara de la cama y se estirara para activar su cuerpo. Fue primero al baño para mojarse la cara y después dirigirse a la cocina con una mejor imagen para su novio. Entró a la cocina encontrándose con Seungmin aún en pijama, como él, se cambiaría al rato para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase. 

—Buenos días bello durmiente.— bromeó Seungmin levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Jisung y darle un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola bonito.— respondió, a eso se gano una sonrisa tímida de Seungmin. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. 

Después de su saludo se sentaron en lados extremos de la mesa, que esta no era muy grande. Jisung ya estaba frente a su café y un poco de pan tostado que Seungmin acaba de hacer, este igual tenía un café y además del pan, un poco de fruta. Platicaron mientras desayunaban. Esos últimos días no habían estado juntos y se habían necesitado, los dos se sentían bien al estar juntos y por fin compartir historias y pequeñas anécdotas.

Cuando terminaron, ya casi era hora que Jisung se vaya a la universidad, con un gracias y un pequeño beso en los labios a Seungmin se fue a cambiar, tomando prestada una camisa de su novio, pues no planeó en quedarse a dormir en el departamento de este tras lo sucedido el día anterior. 

—¿Changbin si te lleva tus cosas?— le preguntó.

—Si, se lo supliqué.— rió ante esto. Igual, si pasaba a su cas antes de ir a sus clases, se desviaría y perdería tiempo. 

—Okay.— le sonrió genuinamente. Aún no lo podía creer, Jisung correspondía sus sentimientos y eran novios, por fin lo eran, sin límites, sin nada entre ellos. 

—Vete con cuidado. 

—Sipi.— y lo besó, casi como despedida. Seungmin lo acompañaría pero ese día necesitaba limpiar su departamento, como lo hacía cada jueves, tambien tenía que terminar unas tareas antes de sus clases, que comenzaban después de las de Jisung. 

—¿Nos vemos en el café?— preguntó Seungmin cuando se separaron del beso. 

—Sabes que si. 

Y se despidieron por ese momento, mas noche Jisung iría a hacer su tarea en el café donde Seungmin trabajaba. Ahí podrían estar en el mismo lugar y acompañándose mientras hacían sus respectivas tareas o su respectivo trabajo. Además que Jisung amaba ese lugar, la vibra era la correcta, siempre se podía concentrar y hacer todo con calma, era el lugar perfecto, igual, Seungmin ya comenzaba a disfrutar su trabajo ahí. Cuando comenzó todo era muy tedioso y agotador, pero tenía su ancla junto a él, ademas que al final estaría junto a él, como por el resto de su vida.


End file.
